


Right

by Celestial_Umbra (ShadowScale)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/Celestial_Umbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There you are darling,” Crowley said smiling at the angel and moving over on the couch to make room for the taller man to sit down. “And here I was thinking you’d decided to bail on our little date.”</p><p>“No… Not exactly.” Castiel replied, sitting down next to him and turning so they faced each other. “There is something I need to discuss with you though.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“There you are darling,” Crowley said smiling at the angel and moving over on the couch to make room for the taller man to sit down. “And here I was thinking you’d decided to bail on our little date.”

“No… Not exactly.” Castiel replied, sitting down next to him and turning so they faced each other. “There is something I need to discuss with you though.”

The demon frowned. “That’s never a good start to a conversation,” he muttered, shifting a little himself. “But of course. What’s on your mind, something I can help with?” He raised his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly. The angel seemed a bit nervous to him, so he was sure it was a sensitive subject they were heading into. “Actually, can I say something first? I think it’s best if I say it now, otherwise I might not be able to at all.”

It was Castiel’s turn to make a face, although he nodded. “Yes, go ahead.”

Crowley fidgeted for a moment, one hand idly toying with the end of his tie as he worked up the nerve to voice the conclusion he had come to about the two of them. “Castiel, we’ve been together for quite a while now. I really enjoy our little chats and outings and I think you do too. And, let’s be frank, the sex is great.” He paused. “But it’s more than that. I’ve become really rather attached to you after all these months.”

Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but Crowley waved him off. “Hold on, I’m not finished.” He licked his lips and continued. “As hard as it is to admit it, and hard as it may be to believe, I do have feelings and for you and everything about us just seems so right. Well… I love you.” He blurted out those three words quickly as if they might burn his tongue if they lingered on it for too long. He looked up at watched the angel carefully, not knowing what to expect.

“Oh.” Castiel breathed out, suddenly feeling even worse about the news he meant to deliver to the other man. “Crowley, that’s…”

“Uncharacteristic of me? I know. But I do care deeply about you and I need you to know that I’m glad we have each other. And…” He trailed off, noticing the other’s expression. “What’s wrong?”  
Meeting his eyes briefly then looking away, Castiel sighed. “We shouldn’t be together.” He forced himself to say. There was a second of silence. Two. Three. Four.

“What?” Crowley’s tone was a mix of confusion and hurt.

“It’s not good for us. Either of us, it’s dangerous.” 

“I- I don’t think I understand, are you saying we should keep it hidden or just-“

“I’m saying we have to stop.” Castiel took a breath. “If we keep it up one or both of us is going to get hurt. I just can’t do it anymore. Besides, you’re a demon.”

Crowley bristled at that. “Is that what this is really about? That I’m a demon.”

The angel tilted his head. “It does play a factor but-“

“So I’m not good enough because of that. Finally decide that you wouldn’t want your feathered friends, or the Winchesters finding out that you’ve been getting close with someone – something as low down as a demon, is that it?” Crowley moved back from him. The change in his eyes was subtle, but it was there. His hazel irises seemed to have a tinge of red to them. He shook his head and moved away. “I guess we’re done then.”

“Crowley, lis-“ But the demon was gone, leaving empty space where he once stood.  
He refused to answer the angel’s calls or texts for several days and finally, Castiel stopped trying.


	2. Chapter 2

“He’s the right guy for this job, and you know it.”

“That may be true but-”

“But we don’t have any other options here,” Dean said, cutting the angel’s argument off. “Look, I don’t know what went down between you and Crowley, but I’m sure you can work it out. At the very least I’m sure he’ll hear you out about it, unlike if we asked.” The hunter looked at him for a moment. “Please, Cas. At least try.”

Castiel looked away and sighed. As much as he didn’t like to admit it, Dean was probably right. Crowley certainly wouldn’t be looking to help the Winchesters anytime soon if they asked themselves. He probably wouldn’t even agree to meet with them to discuss the issue. The angel wasn’t sure if he would want to talk to him either though, not after how their last meeting had ended. He looked up and found Dean looking at him expectantly.

“Fine. But don’t expect much.” With that he disappeared from the room in search of the only creature they knew of that might hold the information they needed.

___

When he arrived in the well-furnished home, Castiel had to look through only a couple rooms before finding the demon. The angel had learned the King of Hell liked to spend his Saturday nights in his favorite house and was pleased to see that preference continued – meaning he didn’t have to search for him further.

“What brings you here Castiel?” Crowley asked not looking up from the stack of papers in his hand. “Business or pleasure?”

Remaining where he stood Castiel replied after a moment, “Business.”

“Figures,” Crowley sighed, collecting his papers and setting them aside neatly. “I was hoping maybe you changed your mind but, that was silly. I’m just a tool to you hm? Use me when necessary and toss me away when you’re done.”

Castiel waited, expecting more from the other man but it didn’t come. “That’s not true. But we do need your help now.”

“Why?”

“There is a series of enchantments we need to get past. You are the only one we know wh-“

“No. I mean why should I help you?” Crowley looked up at last and locked his hazel eyes with blue ones. “Is there anything in it for me, or am I supposed to do this out of the non-existent goodness of my non-existent heart?”

Castiel wasn’t sure what to say. In all honestly he was a bit surprised Crowley was acting so calmly and hadn’t kicked him out. More than that, that he hadn’t warded the building against him so he couldn’t even enter. “I… never said that.“

“But I’m sure you thought it, at one point or another. That the creature you spent so much time with by choice was really evil to the core, just utter scum,” Crowley spat at him, rising to his feet suddenly and approaching the angel. “You never said it but I’m sure there are plenty of things you didn’t say, didn’t bother to mention even after all I gave you. Because I'm just a demon.”

Castiel could practically feel the other’s eyes burning into him the demon’s glare was so forceful. “Crowley-“

“I’m not finished.” He growled. “You’re pathetic. You come here for help after ending things between us so easily, like I meant nothing to you.” Crowley made a face at him. “I suppose I didn’t though. I was just someone to screw around with until you got tired of it.”

“It’s not like that Crowley. I explained to you that it was bad for both of us.”

“And you think I didn’t know that already? Anyone with half a brain could figure out that a demon and an angel should not be friends let alone whatever the hell we were. Were.” He repeated pointedly and crossed his arms. “I’ll make you a deal kitten. I’ll help you out with this, and then we never speak. No danger of corruption if we don’t meet again.” His tone of voice was bitter.

“I’m not su-“

“All I want in return is one last kiss. Something you can remember me by,” he smirked, and pulled the other closer by the front of his shirt, pausing with their faces just inches away. Castiel said nothing and Crowley took that as permission to proceed. Leaning into him for the kiss, Crowley was sorry that it seemed it was going to be their last. He’d hoped something that was good for him would last, just once.

“I hate you.” Castiel sounded cold to Crowley’s ears as he broke away. The demon felt himself being shoved back and he hit the wall, shutting his eyes upon impact, stunned for a second.Then he felt lips pressed to his again and his eyes snapped open. They were chest to chest and Castiel had turned his head to murmur against his ear. “I hate you because I don’t want to stop this.”

Something softened inside Crowley at those words. “Then why did you say you did. And after I’d confessed to you that…” He wasn’t about to repeat the words that he’d struggled to say last meeting, only to be meet with Castiel suggestion – no, his insistence that they stop whatever relationship they had had.

“I didn’t say I _wanted_ to. I just said we should.” He met his gaze. “We have enough trouble in our lives without making more for ourselves.”

Crowley relaxed and let himself lean against the cool wall, looking back at the taller man. “Exactly, we have enough trouble. So don’t you think we should take advantage of having something nice?” He felt Castiel hesitate and added, “I meant what I said last time. You know I wouldn’t say it lightly or at all if I didn’t mean it. You’re just… the right guy.” He looked away fighting the flush that was spreading across his cheeks.

Castiel swallowed hard and nodded after a pause, leaning forward to kiss him again, gently this time, as Crowley’s hands found his waist and pulled him closer still. “I love you too, Crowley. You hardly let me get a word in before so I could tell you that.” He moved back a bit so he could look at him. “It’s not because you’re a demon that I thought we should stop. I’ve never forgotten what you are, or what I am. It makes no difference, and we could tell the Winchesters right now if you don’t believe that I’m not ashamed of you. I just don’t want you to suffer more. And not because of me.”  
Cupping his face, Crowley searched his expression and smiled after a moment. “I overreacted,” he admitted. “I’m sorry but, it was an easy conclusion to make. I was already worked up from trying to tell you that I loved… love you. Rejection didn’t seem terribly unlikely but I wasn’t expecting you to end it altogether.”

“I’m sorry too, that I came to you about it like that. Especially when it’s not what I really want us to do.” Castiel replied.

Looking up at him hopefully, Crowley asked. “Does this mean we can continue being us?”

Crowley was right, Castiel decided. They should take advantage of having something nice, together. “I think we can make it work. You’re right for me too, after all.”


End file.
